Magna Clades
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: There's a great disaster coming... and it's threatening to kill all of humankind and its most hopeful guardian. Is there any way to stop it? Find out! Rated M for some gore and an upcoming rape scene.
1. Enter Zoisite and Onyx

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a merry Christmas this year! I sure did. I got a Hello Kitty neck pillow and eye mask, My Little Pony stuff, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, Man of Steel, the Hunger Games movie, some clothes, and some soap.**

**But I digress. This story is my first real ****_Steven Universe_**** fanfic (aside from ****_Aerial Choreography_****, but that doesn't count since it was a crack fic.) and I'm sure it'll be awesome. Oh, and just a heads-up: there will be a rape scene later on, so I would recommend anyone under 18 to not read this fanfic. Regardless, enjoy!**

**-Voltalia**

"Can you tell me about those, uh, Crystal Gems or whatever they're supposed to be called?" a teenage Korean girl asked her Caucasian boyfriend like she was bored out of her mind.

"Well, I don't know very much about 'em, but I think they're from another dimension." he replied.

As they walked along the dark streets of Beach City, it was raining ever so slightly. None of them had an umbrella so they were forced to soak this one out, not that it mattered to the girl. They were touring from another city in California, so this was all obviously new to them. The girl Seo-yeon was wanting to look at a house that was about to be torn down and renovate the whole place, but having to come all this way to do it was tiring her out both physically and mentally.

"Are you sure these things exist? Are you sure the car wash guy we passed isn't just spouting nonsense?" black-haired double-bunned Seo-yeon cynically asked. "Because I'm starting to think everyone's nuts."

"Yeah!" the strawberry-blond boy Raymond replied with confidence. "Why, just the other night, I saw this woman with a pearl on her forehead produce a spear, like, out of nowhere! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we encountered one right now!"

At that moment, two cloaked figures landed right in front of the couple. As it was too dark to see their faces, only white glowing eyes on one and a gray aura coming from another's forehead could be made out.

"Are-are you Crystal Gems?" Raymond eagerly asked the two incognitos, hoping the answer would prove his Korean sweetheart wrong.

"Yes." the one with the white glowing eyes answered. "Yes we are. And you must be humans, am I correct?"

Raymond nodded yes with vigor. Seo-yeon didn't know why, but something felt wrong.

"Ray?" the girl nervously squeaked out. "I'd back away if I were you."

"Why?" the boy asked out of curiosity. "They're Crystal Gems. I doubt they'd kill anyone."

"I don't care!" Seo-yeon shouted at him. "They're cloaked figures! Cloaked people are never-"

Before Seo-yeon could finish her sentence however, the figure with the gray aura from its forehead unleashed a lightning bolt at the girl and blew her to smithereens.

"Seo-yeon!" Raymond screamed in agony as he felt himself covered in what was left of his girlfriend. "Oh my God!" He fell to his knees and blubbered like a baby. "Why'd you kill her?! I thought you were supposed to be the good guys!"

"Well, you thought wrong." said the figure with the gray aura coming from its forehead, now revealing itself to be a woman. She turned to the figure with the white glowing eyes. "Shall I kill this boy too, Zoisite?"

"If you think it'll even out the score..." Zoisite replied. "You may kill him too. I insist it, Onyx. After all, it'll only serve those stupid humans right."

Raymond felt as though he had been personally insulted upon hearing that, worsening the pain he felt for his lost lady. Onyx walked over to him and telekinetically brought him closer. She waited until he was almost up to her face and then stretched and distorted his neck to the point of ripping apart the skin and muscles, leaving the vertebrae, trachea and larynx totally exposed. Zoisite felt a smile creep across his face as he watched Onyx slowly kill Raymond. When she was certain the boy was totally dead, Onyx dropped him to the ground like a girl who had grown bored with her ragdoll.

"Well, that was tiring." Onyx sighed. "But what about the other humans?"

"We'll kill them, too." Zoisite responded. "These things are too idiotic to be living the way they do. I almost find it pathetic that our species is even breeding with these vermin, creating half-breeds that will surely be the death of us all, especially one among them."

"I was going to ask: how do you suppose we find this 'half-breed' without being spotted? Surely, our shapeshifting powers will come in handy."

"Maybe..."


	2. Snooping Around

**Author's Note: Happy New Year 2014! I am very excited to be working on this alongside my ****_Superjail! _****fanfic ****_Et Mundus Eos_**** in this newborn year and I hope you are, too. I gotta have dinner with my folks tonight, so there's a good chance I won't be on most of the day. ****_Vale!_**

**By the way, the jazz music is supposed to be "Your Name Please" from Earthbound.**

**-Voltalia**

It hadn't been a minute before Pearl found herself looking for Steven once again.

"Hello?" she called out. Nothing. "C'mon, Steven! This isn't funny."

As if it wasn't stressful enough having to help overlook what was meant to be a group of humankind's saviors; when it came to looking after a child like Steven, she felt like she had been burdened with the same fate as Atlas who was forever doomed to carry the heavens upon his back. It didn't help that he was the hybrid child of a Crystal Gem, specifically a backup, who had been dead for years now. She almost gave up the search when she found him upstairs in his "room."

"There you are!" she cried out in relief before stumbling across the most embarrassing thing she ever witnessed. "Oh my Goddess!"

Steven had apparently brought in a small wireless TV which was playing a videotape of the Crystal Gem Queen Diamond's erotic antics that he just happened to be watching at that moment. The seven-foot-three white-blonde fair-skinned Crystal Gem had covered her bare breasts with her hands and was rubbing her back (where her Gem was located) against a metal pole. Jazz music was playing while she was making guttural moaning sounds and bobbing her head up and down. Then she abruptly stopped and started talking.

"Oh, yes... we're getting a bit excited, aren't we?" Diamond said, clearly trying to arouse whoever was watching her. "Now watch this, lover. You must enjoy it..."

Pearl then screamed, obviously humiliated by walking in on this predicament.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked as he turned around to face her. She simply ignored him and went over to the VCR.

"Well, for starters, you were watching porn." she answered matter-of-factly as she was ejecting the tape.

"Awww..." the boy groaned. "It was just starting to get good."

"Well, I'm going to have Garnet burn it later. Anyway, something came up."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it seems two people touring from somewhere else were killed the other night. I don't know why but I have a feeling Zoisite and Onyx have come back."

"Wait, who?"

"Oh, that's right. You've never heard of them, have you?"

Steven shook his head no.

"All right." Pearl sighed, reluctant as she was. "Let me tell you a story. Zoisite has been a chancellor for several centuries now. He's been passed down from Queen to Queen every time, and I have no idea why, but for some reason, no one has seemed to think he can do any wrong. Not even when the Queen Jubilee died did anyone think he was involved (rumor has it he had her assassinated), and he's currently 'faithful' to the current Queen Diamond (who, mind you, used to be one of us); never mind his blatant prejudice against humans and the Crystal Gem hybrids or, as he likes to call them, 'half-breeds.'"

"What about Onyx?"

"Her? She's one of Zoisite's cronies. And I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Why?"

"To spare myself the pain of having ever known her."

**Meanwhile...**

Onyx had uncloaked herself, revealing a somewhat built body with coal-black skin, a doll-like face, a dark brown mohawk swept to the side, and pomegranate red eyes. Zoisite still concealed himself, however, save for his white glowing eyes. They sat atop a cedar tree which overlooked the Crystal HQ and kept lookout for anyone exiting the building.

"Do you see anyone?" Onyx asked anxiously.

"Not really." Zoisite replied. He then muttered, "Where is that goddessdamn half-breed? He should be getting out there by now. If I see that boy, I want to show him how I feel about his kind."

"'Kay. Suit yourself, sir."

"Certainly. I'll chase him 'round the Rocky Heavens and through the Underworld before I give him up."

Suddenly, the door began to open. Zoisite eagerly leaned closer onto the edge.

"There he is." he whispered. "There he is. Aha..."

The door swung open at last, only to reveal Pearl going out.

"Agh!" Zoisite groaned in frustration. "I don't think he'll be coming out now. Any ideas on what I should do to kill time, Onyx?"

"Perhaps we should kill some more humans. That should get his attention eventually." she suggested.

Zoisite sported a Cheshire Cat smile that spread ear to ear.


	3. Killing the Prey

**Author's Note: I just realized that I have to go back to school soon, like in three days. (Usually, I go back on January 7th, but I have to go back the day before because my school had a snow week about a month ago.) Oh dear, I've still got that entrance essay for college to worry about and a class ring to get. (I know, right? I've been too busy with other crap that I didn't pay attention.) Ah yes, I've also got an eye appointment coming up so I can get new glasses and I have to visit an orthodontist soon. Well, this should keep you entertained until life gives me some free time. Please enjoy and I hope 2014 is a good year for you!**

**-Voltalia**

The first thing Zoisite and Onyx did that night, after they schemed of a way to draw the 'half-breed's' attention, was escape to town and wait for the opportunity to strike at their next victim. It was a frightfully pleasant night tonight and the still-cloaked Crystal Gem with the white glowing eyes didn't want it to go to waste.

"If we are to attack in such a way that someone will notice, we must do something drastic." Zoisite suggested to his coal-black accomplice.

"Like what?" Onyx asked curiously.

"Like turning ourselves into sentient goop, that's what." he responded boisterously. "Or did you forget we were capable of doing such a thing?"

"Well, I..."

"Oh, Onyx. Everyone with a goddessdamn brain knows that living slime that can liquefy any sort of flesh (yes, including humans') is the hardest form to shapeshift into. Of course, this shouldn't be a problem since I've been alive for so many centuries that changing form comes as easily as farting."

"So you're saying you alone should go around liquefying people while I just stand by the sidelines?"

"Yes. It only feels like the logical plan to go through with."

"But what about me? What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Try to track down someone the half-breed might know."

"Like at his school or what?"

"Yes."

Onyx sighed in defeat and ran off to find some potential hostages. Meanwhile, Zoisite began the transformation process. His skin slowly drooped and stretched and started to feel slick and cool like Jello; the rest of his body dissolved and merged itself with his now jellified skin while his cloak fell to the ground. By the time he was finished, he had become a towering monster of nothing but snow-white plasma with his white glowing gem eyes being the only things to stand out. He had no mouth, but he was still capable of thinking complex matters and whatnot. He had no arms, but what did it matter? He didn't need them when he was like this.

He slithered along the streets while he thought of who he should kill in this form. Along the way, he eyed many of the people that filled him with disgust and contempt. He suddenly found his thoughts interrupted by a mayoral re-election campaign occurring right up ahead.

_Ah..._ he mused. _Mayor Dewey, will you be the first to go tonight?_

He slithered further until he got near the stage where the man was making his speech. He then leapt up and attacked him in the front.

"Oh my God!" someone shouted in the crowd.

Soon, everyone was screaming as Zoisite proceeded to turn every organ in his victim's body into juice. Blood, bone marrow, and stomach acid seeped from the forming holes and splashed downward onto the stage floor and the earth beneath it. Mayor Dewey tried to scream for help but he found his larynx melted into juice, as did the muscles and skin that concealed its presence. Soon, every vital organ lost its shape and he was reduced to a giant pool of water, blood, bone marrow, stomach acid, semen, fecal matter, urine and every other liquid chemical conceivable.

_This is a fine mess I've made._ Zoisite impishly thought to himself as he looked over his work. _But it didn't satisfy me for some reason. Hmm..._

He slithered back down to the ground and proceeded to attack everyone else. It was hard to tell just by looking at him, but he was having a great time. After he finished his work, he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

_Now then. Goddess knows how long Onyx is going to take..._ he feverishly thought once again.

He then moved out towards where the nearest broadcasting station was.


	4. The Message Is Clear

**Author's Note: Alright, guess what? School is back in session! So I guess some delays are to be expected from now on. Please enjoy for now!**

**-Voltalia**

By the time Garnet and Amethyst had come back to the Crystal Temple, it was almost midnight and Pearl was found asleep on the couch, sprawling her body throughout.

"Hey! Pearl!" Amethyst squealed. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha?" Pearl uttered as she came to before shortly rolling over and falling onto the floor. "Garnet? Amethyst? When did you get back? Where have you been?"

"We just got here." Garnet replied without any emotion at all, as was par for the course.

"Well, we were just going to get more groceries, but we heard Zoisite and Onyx just came over here and started slaughtering people." Amethyst said. "You should probably turn on the TV."

"Why?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"Just turn it on." Garnet responded again.

Pearl did as told, and sure enough something was playing. It was a blank screen with the words "PLEASE STAND BY" embossed with a crimson color.

"And now a message from Zoisite..." a disembodied voice was saying as the screen was being suspended.

The screen then switched over to a shot of a cloaked figure with two tiny white auras where his eyes were. He stood in front of some technical equipment and a few of the broadcasting staff's remains that were scattered all around the room.

"Greetings." the cloaked figure's honeyed voice spoke out. "I am Zoisite. You may have noticed some puddles on the ground that were once your friends while you were walking along. Well, I'm here to tell you that you best prepare yourself for I shall go right ahead and kill all your people. And here's something for you, too: I am one of the only Crystal Gems powerful enough to strip others of their powers."

"He's bluffing!" Pearl gasped as she watched him. "He can't be that powerful, can he?"

"And for those of you who don't think I'm that powerful..." Zoisite continued. "...just look at what I'd done to Peridot, Turquoise, Black Spinel, Sapphire, and the lovely Ruby."

He provided footage of himself, still cloaked and everything, lining up the Crystal Gems he had mentioned against a wall, where he had "violated" them by slapping his palm against their faces, one at a time, and using his own powers to suck up theirs like a vacuum.

Peridot was a slightly muscular chartreuse-hued woman who was almost six feet tall and had straight waist-length hair. She had identically-colored gems located on both of her wrists that would summon a double-ended mace by way of tranquil fury. She was the first to undergo Zoisite's method of torture; she was also the first to be killed on the spot.

Turquoise was a slender, cyan-hued girl (about the same age as Amethyst) who was around 5'4" and had wavy shoulder-length hair. Her gems happened to be located on the points of her hips that would summon clones via mental isolation. After she had had her powers removed, she was next to be axed.

Black Spinel was petite but curved and the color of eigengrau. Her hair was short to the point of nonexistence and yet it appeared to have been covered in little waves of spikes. Her gem was actually her entire body and thus she was able to induce her visibility or otherwise every time she was frightened. As she was being relieved of her powers, she felt herself weakening and she eventually collapsed to the ground after it was over with. She was pronounced dead right there by Zoisite himself.

Sapphire was the last to go. He was a devilishly handsome deep blue-hued lad. He was approximately 5'3" and had styled his hair into a pompadour. His gem was located around the area of his shoulder blades; these summoned wings whenever he felt any sort of pleasure in general. As soon as Zoisite had stripped Sapphire of his powers, his victim found himself beaten to death as though he were a punching bag.

Ruby was left; she was spared from certain death after her powers had been lost. She was hot pink, curved, and petite. Her hair was curled and yet was somewhat messy; a fancy hat with identical coloring accessorized her quite well. Her gems were located between her knuckles and summoned cherry bombs with tranquil fury as well.

"I plan to do your Gems next." Zoisite resumed after he had shown the footage. "This way, I can be certain that I will go about uninterrupted. And for a certain half-breed out there who might be listening, I have only this to say: stand down. No one's had the audacity to stop me before. If you do not, I shall suck out what little power you had to begin with. That is all."

The screen switched back to the same blank screen with the words "PLEASE STAND BY" on it. Steven had come from downstairs after Zoisite had shown himself murdering the Gems on-screen and just happened to hear Zoisite talking after that.

"You don't think he was referring to me, do you?" the kid asked.

_Oh dear..._ Pearl thought uncertainly. She spoke aloud, "I think we might need to get help."

"You mean like backup?" Steven asked.

"Yes."

"From where?"

"You'll have to come with us."


	5. To The Mineralis Dimension!

**Author's Note: Well, it looks like I might have to stay up only on weekend nights, because I was caught sleeping in class. (How embarrassing, I know, but I'm sure I'm not the only one.) Anyway, here's this chapter. (Please forgive me for this being shorter than usual.) Enjoy for now! ****_Vale!_**

**-Voltalia**

Steven and the Crystal Gems had teleported to the Mineralis Dimension where the olden Chalcopyrite Queendom, which had been named for its very first ruler, was located. Along the way, Pearl observed the many flora and fauna that resided here and even some old architecture that seemed inspired by ancient Greco-Roman times. It had been a long while since the Crystal Gems were last here; they had been driven out to Earth several centuries ago when the Mineralis Dimension underwent catastrophic climate changes and was thought to be dying.

"So, wait. Who are we going to, exactly?" Steven asked curiously.

"As I said, we're getting backup for when we go up against Zoisite." Pearl replied. "We just have to get Aquamarine out of her quarantine cube first."

"Aquamarine?" Steven asked once again, confused.

"She was also one of us." Garnet answered before Pearl had the chance. "She happened to be carrying a disease when we found out your mother was pregnant. We didn't tell Aquamarine about that because we were worried she'd kill you in the womb. So we sent her back here, about fifty-five miles from where we are."

"Fifty-five miles?!" Amethyst asked out of shock. "Do you really think we'd get there on time?"

"Let's hope so." Pearl responded. "Keep moving."

**About fifty-three miles later...**

The gang had finally reached the quarantine cube: it was a clear crystal cube deeply rooted into the ground where all the sick were transported lest they would kill others. For some reason, however, their old pal Aquamarine wasn't there.

"I could've sworn we sent her here." Pearl said, dumbfounded by this.

"Maybe she got out when she felt better." Amethyst shrugged.

"Well, we better find her." Garnet stated. "Only Goddess knows how much more time we've got before Zoisite gets to us."

So they kept walking, hoping they'd be able to find her soon.


	6. Trouble on Earth

**Author's Note: Hello, dear readers! Welp, I've finally finished this chapter. School is still a bit of a hassle at the moment, and plus my birthday is next month. (Here's a hint: it's on the last day, except for leap years.) And I'd just like to say to Starcharter-75 that I think ****_The Wrath of Topaz_****, in spite of the goddamned ending, is one of the best stories I've read on here in a while and you should be proud of yourself.**

**I digress, though. I hope everyone'll hold on for this next chapter. Until then, enjoy this one. ****_Vale!_**

**-Voltalia**

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

It was about three-twelve in the morning when Zoisite had once again taken the form of the liquefying white slime monster that killed the mayor and at least forty-five citizens. He moved glacially about the town when he suddenly stopped upon Onyx. To say he was relieved to see her again would've been an understatement.

_Onyx, did you find anyone the half-breed might be associated with?_ Zoisite telepathically asked in an anxious and eager manner.

"Yes, sir." she replied confidently. "I believe I heard a kid with blond dreadlocks mention something about Steven. I think he works at that fry place."

_Ah. Now that is interesting._ Zoisite remarked. _How about you try luring the half-breed's father and that girl Connie in there while you're at it?_

"Will do, sir."

_Thank you. Now go!_

Onyx did as she was told while Zoisite went on his way to where the mascot Frybo once came out and displayed himself.

_Heh heh heh._ Zoisite giggled to himself as he edged closer. _I've got to do this now. There shan't be a moment wasted here!_

He finally reached the place. It was perfect; no one was inside working or otherwise. He suddenly stopped when he saw a woman with _cafe au lait_ skin, folded eyelids and dirty blonde hair trying to enter the building. He watched her silently as she fumbled with the keys for a bit before eventually finding the right one and unlocking the front door.

_Hmph. Stupid woman._ Zoisite thought in contempt. _I'm afraid you'll have to die now._

It took only a glance to the side and about two-and-a-half seconds for the lady to catch onto the snow-white blob getting ready to pounce on her. She rushed inside and hid behind the counter.

"Stay away!" she yelled in a Colombian accent. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

_Nice and good._ the blob thought in delight. _This should take no time at all._

But before he could act, the lady produced a wooden broom from the floor. She started to whack it against the monster, all while he was melting away the straw and much of the wood.

"I'm going to keel you or my name isn't Cinnamon Rivera Fryman!" she roared. "And it won't be for long!"

_Good job revealing yourself as a Fryman, you female dog._ Zoisite thought mischievously.

At that moment, the same blond boy Onyx had mentioned earlier burst in to see Cinnamon fighting the monster.

"Oh, Peedee!" Cinnamon cried. "Thank goodness you're here! Could you help Mommy with dis?"

However, Peedee was so scared of the blob that he pissed himself. His mother rolled her eyes and continued to fight. But her confidence during all this was short-lived, for Zoisite had now eaten the broom to near-nonexistence and had moved on to one of her arms. Cinnamon screamed in agony as she attempted to pull away, only to find that the blob was latching on more and more with each tug she gave. It was then that Peedee had an idea: why not use the deep-fryers?

"What are you doing?" Cinnamon hysterically asked as she saw Peedee head over to the deep-fryers. "You're not going to use them on me, are you?"

But the boy ignored his mother and splashed the grease over her and at the blob.

_Agh! Damn you, child!_ Zoisite thought as he flinched from the pain. _That hurt!_

When he let go, Cinnamon was horrified to find that much of her arm was now just a puddle underneath what was left. She did her best to repress any expression of pain she might've had and ran out to get help.

"Cinnamon! Wait!" Peedee called out. "Don't leave me here!"

His plea fell on deaf ears.


	7. Finding Aquamarine

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter's brevity. I promise you, when I can, that I shall deliver the rape scene I mentioned in the summary of this thing and in the Author's Note of the first chapter. But until then, enjoy this one. ****_Vale!_**

**-Voltalia**

**Back at the Mineralis Dimension...**

The Crystal Gems finally found Aquamarine inside an abandoned tavern about ten miles from the quarantine cube. There she was, sitting on one of the bar stools while talking to what was a vast amount of emptiness.

Aquamarine appeared to be a year older than Steven and thus appeared to have hit puberty; she was also a bit taller than him. She was a sky blue hue and her gems happened to be her entire arms. Her hair reached the middle of her back and two vertical oval buns stuck out from the sides of her head. Judging from the face, she seemed tired and a bit inebriated.

"Hi, guys..." Aquamarine slurred as she turned her head to face them. "I haven't seen ya in a while..."

"What'd I tell ya?" Amethyst said after turning to face the rest of the gang.

"Aqua, never do that again." Pearl sighed. "I was almost sure you were dead."

"And I was almost sure I'd never see you again." Aquamarine retorted. "After a while, I was getting lonely in there."

Suddenly, she seemed to looking for something besides the gang.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked out of curiosity.

"Where's Rose?" Aquamarine answered with another question. "I thought she was with you guys."

Pearl caught on quickly. "Uh, yeah, about that..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Steven, show her your gem."

"W-why?" Steven asked worriedly.

"Are you implying that this kid is...?" Aquamarine was asking once more.

"Yes." Garnet answered.

"WHAT?!" Aquamarine screamed. "Rose was with child and you didn't tell me?!"

"We had a good reason for it..."

"The least you could've done was hint at it!"

"Well, let's put it to rest for now." Garnet said. "We need to find the others so we can stop Zoisite from committing genocide."

Aquamarine leaned closer, intrigued by that last part. "Zoisite's on Earth killing the humans?" she asked, oddly titilated.

"Yes." Pearl replied. "He's killed at least forty-six people so far, and I think he's already killing more people as we speak."

"Well, come on!" Aquamarine shouted. "Let's go!"


	8. Lucrece's Rape

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter! Alright, you guys. This is it. This is where the rape scene comes in; this is partly where the rating comes from and makes it a bit risque. Once again, if you are not 18 and older, stop reading and get out! Otherwise, please enjoy this chapter. ****_Vale!_**

**-Voltalia**

**Back on Earth...**

Zoisite, now back to his regular form, had backed the girl Connie into a corner in the fry place's freezer. The door was locked behind them; there was a window on the door that allowed Peedee, Cinnamon, Onion, and a random Japanese girl named Tomiko to peek inside, but they were powerless to step in.

"So you want to take me down, huh, missy?" Zoisite asked, a menacing grin plastered on his face. "Well, I'm going to start this off on a good note."

"If you think you're going to hurt me or anyone else..." Connie began to say. "...you got another thing coming."

"Ooh, how intimidating that sounds!" Zoisite mocked scornfully. "Too bad it shall be I who takes you down."

He grabbed ahold of the girl and started ripping her clothes off in sadistic glee. Peedee and his parents could only watch in horror and disbelief as Zoisite prepared to have his way with her.

"Oh Lord!" Cinnamon cried out. "What's he doing with her?!"

"He wouldn't." Tomiko said out of desperation, sotto voce. "Not Connie... not her..."

It brought unmaterialized tears to the spectators' eyes as Zoisite proceeded to violate his victim in the most vicious and brutal way he was familiar with: non-consensual intercourse. The aggressor grunted rhythmically to his thrusts while the girl Connie whined softly at the penetration. Peedee suddenly felt the urge to vomit and did so, obscuring everyone else's view of the act in the process.

_This will certainly be a day that I won't rue._ Zoisite thought as he continued to have his way with Connie. _I only wish her father could be right here to see my point._

Finally, it was over. Zoisite suddenly stopped what he was doing and left his victim, practically naked and crying, on the floor to walk over to the freezer door's window.

"You saw that, right?" he asked one of the observers, darting his eyes to the broken girl.

"Who, me?" Onion pointed to himself to be sure.

"Yes, you!" Zoisite snapped at him, his words almost coming from the back of his throat. "Who else?!" One of his white gem eyes twitched slightly.

Cinnamon wasn't sure what to do next; it certainly didn't involve losing another arm nor did it involve helping her husband and the father of her three children right now. She stepped back and let Onion take the fall. Zoisite waited for the older Fryman to speak, but when there was only silence between the two of them, he lost patience. His eyes started glowing as brightly as they could and expelled lasers that broke through the glass and hit their target.

"_Mi amor!_" Cinnamon cried.

"Oh, goddessdamn it!" Zoisite cried out crossly. "I shouldn't have to deal with this insipid nonsense! Where's Onyx?! She should be done right now!"

"Uh..." the part-black, part-Hispanic, part-Asian woman was at a loss for words. She regained her train of thought soon afterward and asked, "Onyx? She follows you around, yes?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I can get her for you."

"I'm not trusting you out of here! The moment you run for the door, you're going to call for help and get me in trouble."

"No, no. I-I-I'm not going to do dat. I won't tell."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Do cats sleep like the dead?"

Zoisite sighed, "Just go, then. Onyx shouldn't be that hard to find."

**Meanwhile in the Mineralis Dimension...**

While Aquamarine was glad to be with the old gang again, she couldn't help but miss the good ol' days when Rose was alive. But she didn't have time to think about what could've been. They had work to do, and it started with gathering up more of the Gems. They still had to find Tanzanite, Jade, Zirconia, Fluorite, Orange Topaz (Topaz for short; her mother, a former priestess, had that name as well), and Chalcanthite. Then there was meeting up with the Queen Diamond. Yep, this was going to be a long day. There was no use doubting it.

"Just hold on." was the only thing Garnet said to Aquamarine when she sensed her uneasiness.


	9. Reunion

**Author's Note: ****_Salvete._**** I've decided to dedicate the rest of the fanfic to Justin Carmical AKA Jew Wario, who took his own life while I was working on this chapter.**

**My good sir, you were one of the greatest comedic performers I had the fortune to watch and I will never forget that, despite having only watched you in the TGWTG anniversary specials, in the Pokemon movie reviews with Suede and Linkara, and in the ****_Atop the Fourth Wall/Spoony Experiment_**** crossover review of ****_Warrior #1-4_****. It saddens me to know that many fans will never be able to meet you in person and you will no longer be able to come back to your roots. I hope you would've been a fan of ****_Steven Universe_****, sir, because this fanfic from here on out is for you. Rest in peace, JewWario. You will surely be missed.**

**This has been my pleasure to address him this way. Enjoy this chapter for now. ****_Vale!_**

**-Voltalia**

Aquamarine didn't know why, but for some reason, she seemed nervous and on edge. It was hard enough trying to adjust to life without Rose, but how would the other Gems who had left the Temple years ago react to Steven now? She tried not to dwell on these matters, but it was all too much. The last time they had all been together was just before Steven was born, but when he came and Rose's physical form was lost, only Pearl and Garnet and Amethyst were left in the Temple to look after him.

"You see anything?" the sky-blue-hued girl asked Garnet anxiously. "Where are we going anyway?"

"If I remember correctly, Tanzanite said she was going to take the rest of the crew back with her to her old home." the stoic Gem replied.

"You mean like in the Beryllium township?" Aquamarine promptly guessed.

"Somewhere around that area."

"Well, can we get there quickly? I'm not sure we have a lot of time left."

Pearl was confused by that last statement. "What do you mean you're not sure?" she asked.

"Well, a Gem year equals a hundred Earth years, right?" Aquamarine asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Pearl answered.

"So if a day on Earth equates to twenty-four hours and a day here equates to about a hundred Earth days, therefore making it twenty-four hundred hours, how much time d'ya suppose we got left, huh?" Aquamarine retorted. "Not a lot?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. So we got to get moving."

**Several miles later...**

They finally made it into the Beryllium township where Tanzanite's former home was. Right in front of them was a domed marble building adorned with fresco paintings of several multicolored women in headdresses and flowing robes (these were supposed to represent the priestesses) and a carving that had been deciphered as being Latin for "What you have, we shall share it together."

"Just go up there and ask to enter." Pearl told Aquamarine in an imperative tone. "It's always been Tanzanite's number-one rule."

Aquamarine made an eye-roll so subtle that no one could detect it; after her little stint, she did as was instructed of her and waited for a response.

"Well?" Amethyst asked anxiously.

"Hold on a second, lady." Aquamarine replied. "It's only been a minute, so there's no need to-"

She was interrupted when the marble building's doors opened up and revealed a fair-skinned madame with crystal-blue eyes, blue-gradiented hair, and sporting a violet-hued Victorian outfit. She was followed by a slightly built green-hued female with a star-shaped scar on her right cheek, a strikingly beautiful short-haired pale blonde woman with a white gem on her chest, a petite bluish-black-hued girl with puffed-up hair and a wild look in her eyes, another girl who appeared to be four years old and was orange-hued (excluding the hair, which was rose-colored for some reason), and lastly an electric blue-hued woman with curves.

"Aquamarine? Is that you?" the blue-gradiented-haired madame Tanzanite asked Aquamarine. "When did you get better?"

"Yeah." Aquamarine replied. "I've been out of the quarantine cube for a while. Hey, did you know that-?"

"That's all I need to hear." Tanzanite interrupted calmly. She craned her neck to see Steven behind the girl and addressed him as such. "My Goddess, you've grown so much!"

It only took a moment for the blonde Zirconia to notice the prepubescent boy right there before she started panicking.

"Zirconia?" Aquamarine asked out of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Everything's coming back to me!" Zirconia screamed. "Please! Get him away! I don't want to think about it!" She then started to foam at the mouth.

"About what?"

"What happened that night! When I lost Rose, I lost everything! It's he who represents what went wrong!"

"Look, I miss her too, but I don't know if tantrums are gonna help ya much."

"But you don't understand: I was supposed to be her best friend. It was always like that, but when she fell in love with him, well..." Zirconia felt herself choking up and struggling to find her train of thought again. "...ugh. You'll understand when you've grown so attached to someone that you don't want to let go."

"What's this all about?" Steven couldn't help but ask Pearl, sotto voce.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention." Pearl started speaking. "Zirconia hates you and your father because she thinks both of you drove a wedge between her and your mother."

"How could she hate me?"

"Well, let me put it this way: Zirconia loved her just as much as we did, but I think there was much more to their friendship than just... well, friendship. But that'll be for another time."

"Jade, would you and the others mind inviting our guests in?" Tanzanite asked the barely husky green-hued gladiatoress. Jade caught wind of what had been asked and turned to face her Victorian-dressed friend.

"Certainly, madam." Jade replied in a subdued manner while she had the mostly orange-hued Topaz on her shoulder.

Fluorite the petite bluish-black girl and the curved electric blue Chalcanthite appeared to have been bored out of their minds and yet so engrossed in what was going on. They and the other women let their guests inside.


	10. Something Has To Be Done

**Author's Note: Sorry if this one's a little late. Well, this chapter'll be an early birthday/Valentine's Day present for Starcharter-75. Star, if you're reading this, I was planning to do something a little more elaborate for your birthday, but I'm not sure if there's a lot of time left now. Well, enjoy anyway!**

**-Voltalia**

"So you're saying... we should all get back together because Zoisite is on a genocidal rampage?" Jade was asking while slightly miffed.

"Well, not only that, but you remember what happened to Sapphire, Black Spinel, Turquoise, Ruby and Peridot." Pearl responded. "Oh Goddess, it felt awful just having to watch him strip them of their dignity like that!"

"Orgh!" Jade grunted in frustration as a painful memory of Sapphire's fate came to her. "Of course I do. I shall never forget what happened to him, my poor Sapphire. I wish we'd done more to save them."

"So do I." Tanzanite spoke up. "But we can't just sulk over our lost Gems. Death has never been fair, but we must move on with our lives..." She stifled a cry that was emerging from her throat. "...even if it takes a millenium."

Fluorite jumped up on the sedan-chair where Tanzanite sat. As she did so, she almost fell over and took Chalcanthite with her, for she was clutching one of her legs. It took a moment for the curved electric-blue woman to notice and she shook the wild child off.

"Jeez, Fluorite." Chalcanthite snickered. "If you wanted Tanzanite's attention that badly, maybe you should've had a bit more subtlety than jumping on her lap."

"Daww, shaddup, Chalcan!" Fluorite laughed madly. "Ya know I've never been good at being subtle or anything! I want to show off, be crazy!"

"Whatever." the curved blue gem murmured. She then diverted her attention to Pearl. "Ahem, you were saying?"

The milk-white-skinned Gem was momentarily caught off-guard by Chalcanthite's remark. After a brief pause, she replied, "Oh, yes. We've got to stop Zoisite before he drives all of humanity to extinction! First off, we need to report this to Diamond. Then we have to go back to Earth to confront him."

"Do you have any idea if this'll work?" Tanzanite asked uncertainly.

"It has to, Tanzanite!"

"And suppose it doesn't?"

"Then we will have died as martyrs."

"'Martyr' doesn't really sound like a good title for a Gem, my girl. It never has. Now 'savior' is more fitting."

At that, Aquamarine laughed, "Ha! Good one, Tanzie!"

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

The one-armed Cinnamon ran out of her husband's fast-food place and hurried toward the nearest place she could get to before she lost enough blood to faint. When she came to after a few minutes, she looked up to see an old friend of hers: a Japanese-descent woman named Himika Suzumiya, who was another candidate for mayor and the mother of four children, including Steven's precocious crush, the material-obsessed Rumiko.

"Cinnamon?" Himika asked, caught off-guard by the missus's sudden appearance. "Is that you? Where's your arm?"

"Help me, Himika!" Cinnamon cried out in desperation. "Help me! The white blob from last night attacked me and my family! It's the same one that killed the mayor!"

"My God... that sounds awful. You say it killed the mayor?"

"Mm-hmm." Cinnamon was visibly trembling out of fear. "And the blob morphed into this guy with gems for eyes and it just raped Connie!"

After hearing that last part about Connie, Himika started fuming and said rather quietly, almost serenely, "We must inform the police of this."

"Please don't!" Cinnamon pleaded again. "He'll keel us if we do that!"

"Who's 'he?'" Himika questioned in suspicion.

"Dat gem-eyed guy!"

"So? We've got to do something! C'mon!" Himika helped Cinnamon up off the ground and they ran off to find help.


	11. The Showdown Part I

**Author's Note: To save you the agony of waiting for some action to come already, I'm going to cut right to the chase and give you the Gems' confrontation with Zoisite and Onyx. By the way, this is the point where I'm finally going to reveal Zoisite's appearance! Squee! Don't worry, though. He's not going to be some sort of unholy monster or anything. He'll still be a bit intimidating, though.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Voltalia**

After all the grueling travel they had to endure in the Mineralis Dimension and the tedious teleportation technique for getting back to Earth, the Gems had finally decided that they were ready to take on Zoisite before he unleashed any more slaughtering upon the humans. They had just confronted him back inside the Fry Shop, but not before the antagonistic Gem revealed himself in front of his opponents.

Zoisite was pure white, just like he had been when he was a blob, and his gem eyes were now glowing brighter than ever. His hair was silky and shorn, his facial features gave him a resemblance of the half-divine Aeneas, and he had razor-sharp teeth. He was unbelievably slender to the point of borderline absurdity (not even Pearl had an easy time of believing it) and he was dressed in a military uniform that was also white, but decorated with gold thread and red ribbons and a silver star medallion on his sternum.

"Poor, unfortunate souls..." Zoisite spoke suavely to them after his big reveal. "...you have no one to help you but yourselves. Do you really think it matters in the end who I can take down?" He let out an impish chuckle. "Of course not. Because no matter what, you're going to protect those dirty, wretched humans who haven't any brains to distinguish what is pure and sacred and what isn't. A human's life is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying..."

He leaned over to the 'half-breed' boy Steven and whispered, no, almost mouthed with a rather sinister inflection, "...nothing."

Aquamarine, who had been nearby, could almost feel a chill go down her spine. She had only known the boy for almost an hour, but she already knew how much of a threat the Chalcopyrite chancellor would be if they didn't stop him. While the cyan-hued girl backed away, Onyx suddenly emerged from the outside and took her place behind Zoisite.

"There you are!" the Gem Zoisite yelled out of impatience when he turned his head to face her. "Did you happen to spot the human woman Cinnamon while you were going after the half-breed's father?"

Onyx initially seemed confused by his question, but she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The human woman Cinnamon Rivera Fryman said she would find you for me." Zoisite clarified for his minion. "Did you bump into her at any point?"

"I did not see her." Onyx bluntly stated. "Besides, how could I? The goddessdamn hippie rammed me into a wall with his van..." Zoisite appeared rather shocked by what he was hearing. "...while I was slime."

It was only the first thing the dark gray-hued Gem had said that got Zoisite fuming.

"Ugh!" he groaned aloud. "I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight! I knew she'd do this!"

"Aw, shaddup and go back to the Underworld!" Fluorite shouted within hearing-range before picking up a salt shaker and throwing it at his head.

The salt shaker only scarely went as far as near his face before his gem eyes shot lasers at the thing and vaporized it.

"That was pointless and annoying." he spoke sardonically after that moment. "Now then..." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and inhaled sharply through his nostrils. "...are you ready?"


End file.
